


The Legacy of Archie

by orphan_account



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He nuzzled against one of the arms whilst his eyes drifted down; however, he suddenly paused. Archibald’s long legs were out in the open, not hidden away by a pair of pants. Wow, they looked even longer without anything on them! Larry’s eyes went up a little more and saw his thighs half-way covered by his top and a portion of his boxer briefs. Skin...Archibald’s skin that he never had a chance to see before.What a sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen
> 
> I don't know.  
> You and I, reader, we've gotta look at ourselves in the mirror and wonder sometimes.
> 
>  
> 
> That and I felt like doing this. Human AU? Veggiethro AU? You can choose whichever of those two. :B

* * *

 

 

         Another dress rehearsal for another episode of LarryBoy. This was gonna be fun! Larry had a feeling this episode would be great just like the ones before it. “Bad Apple” was the name of it, and boy oh boy...he had a surprise for Archibald as a “thank you” for helping with the episode’s script. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he approached the Brit’s dressing room. Archibald told him that he kept his room unlocked for him, so Larry didn’t felt the need to knock but instead opened the door.

         Oh.

         Archibald was only in his top (no trousers, but still in underpants of course) and was starting to unbutton it when he heard the door to his dressing room open. He almost jumped; however, he reminded himself who it could be. The British man turned and saw Larry. “O--oh, Larry!” He gripped his top, feeling his cheeks and ears burn from being seen near nude. As he held his legs together, he squeaked out through a sheepish smile, “I--is there a problem?”

         Larry shared a similar smile as he entered and shut the door on his way in. “I just wanted to give you something, Archie.”

         In an instant, Archibald’s heart rate returned to normal while he released the hold on his top. “Really?” When Larry beamed and then nodded eagerly, Archibald approached him (as embarrassing as it was in this state of dress, mind you). He was handed a white, long box, one used for clothing, and then lifted the lid to see what it could be.

         “It’s nuthin’ much, but…” Larry spoke up, “I thought it would look nice on you.”

         As soon as he pulled out the golden yellow vest along with a simple black suit, his brows raised at the handsome attire. “Is this…” Archibald’s brown eyes went from the clothes and to Larry, “a new outfit?”

         He shyly nodded in reply, perhaps because of Archie as a whole or because of how cute he looked at the moment. “Yep! I also got you a pocket watch, but I kinda got it...customized, so it’s gonna take a day or two before I can pick it up.” With a flutter arising in his chest, Larry said, “Thanks for helpin’ me out so much with the episode, Archie. I appreciate it.”

         Archibald was touched by the gesture and was certain to show it. He gently placed the items into the box for now and placed them onto the recliner to the left of him. “Oh Larry,” his voice was sweet in tone before he pulled Larry into a hug, “how could I _not_ help you!”

         Larry couldn’t stop himself from emitting a small laugh at how cuddly Archibald became. It’s amazing how Archie did this whenever he was shown even the smallest signs of affection from him, but then again, it wasn’t too surprising. They’ve been together for two years, so Archibald’s reaction was expected. “You’re really sweet, Archie,” he murmured just as he felt the taller man’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

         He nuzzled against one of the arms whilst his eyes drifted down; however, he suddenly paused. Archibald’s long legs were out in the open, not hidden away by a pair of pants. Wow, they looked even longer without anything on them! Larry’s eyes went up a little more and saw his thighs half-way covered by his top and a portion of his boxer briefs. Skin...Archibald’s skin that he never had a chance to see before.

         What a sight.

         Larry gulped loud enough to get the attention of Archibald. He was going to ask what was wrong at first, but when Archibald turned his head to look at him, he took notice of Larry staring at his exposed legs.

         A smile quirked at his lips.

         “I see you enjoy gazing at my legs, Larry.”

         He made a surprised noise (which basically sounded like a strangled cry, “Eeh!”) and looked up at Archibald with a blush due to the smirk on his face. “Um, I just saw somethin’ on the floor is all!”

         The British man produced a mirth-filled “tsk” at the reaction and feeble cover-up. “Well, alright.” He grinned to him. “Anyway, I guess I should be getting dressed in my new attire. We start in a few minutes.”

         “Y--yeah, we do! Um, I gotta toss on the LarryBoy costume, so...I’ll be goin’ now!”

         Archibald had to laugh at how squeaky he sounded but recovered himself and released Larry whilst responding with, “Okay. I’ll see you out there. Break a leg!”

         ‘ _LEG?_ ’ Larry was burning up, but he had to keep himself calm no matter if his eyes happened to shoot to Archibald’s legs as soon as he said that. “Y--you too!”

         Larry hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him. Archibald could hear the younger man’s running fade by the second, and once he was sure Larry was gone, he burst out into a fit of laughter. Oh, Larry could be so adorable! Such a reaction to remember! Sure, he was embarrassed at first from being seen; however, it was worth it to see Larry’s. His laughter was still attempting to fade through small snorts as he finally removed his top, allowing the long-sleeved shirt to slip onto the floor without a care.

         Finally, his laughing ceased.

         Hm.

         As Archibald began to dress into his newly acquired outfit by throwing on his dress shirt first, he couldn’t resist staring at himself in the vanity mirror. Due to how far he stood, he could see his legs perfectly (okay, so he did that on purpose). They sure were long, weren’t they! He lifted his shirt from its hem in order to take a gander at his thighs. Archibald suspected that Larry might have seen them as well, even when a large portion was hidden by his black boxer briefs.

         He blushed faintly...because he was struck by an idea -- a rather daring one.

         Larry’s done so much for him, perhaps _it was time to pay it back_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

         Huh, that was funny.

         As soon as the dress rehearsal came to an end, Archibald asked to see him after they had dinner in the studio cafeteria with a cute grin on his face. He wasn’t given details, but Larry was wondering in suspense what on earth Archie wanted. Guess it was so important that he had to tell him now instead of waiting until they got home.

         So while Larry, still in his LarryBoy costume, chat and ate with his fellow actors, he spotted Archibald rise from his seat from the end of the table with a pleasant smile on his face. He and Larry made eye contact and, throwing Larry off-guard, Archibald’s smile widened and then the Brit departed for their meeting designation…

         ...the area where the LarryBoy set is located.

         “Larry’s checking out Archie again,” Laura’s voice whispered.

         As Larry made a squeak of surprise from both the comment and Laura snapping him out of his thoughts without warning, Junior whispered in response, “At least they’re keeping it kid-friendly.”

         Larry whined, “Guys, c’mon, I can hear you…”

         Laura shrugged. “You were doing that on set too. It’s easy to notice.”

         He huffed and puffed out his cheeks. Dang, she was right. As soon as he downed the remaining half of his bottle of soda, Larry got up. “I gotta go to the bathroom,” he told his two young buddies. “I’ll be back later and then we’ll head to the arcade.”

         Junior now took the plunge and replied for the two of them, “Have fun with Archie, Larry!”

         Larry ignored the heat within his face and ears rising in temperature and trekked away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

         “Just gonna...take this off…” Larry muttered to himself as he carefully removed his beloved LarryBoy mask. He let out a pleasant sigh when cool air brushed his face.

         Larry was treading further and further into the studio, going by the “main sets” used for the show. There was the counter top which stretched quite away, for example. Ahh, such a favourite of his. He couldn’t stop grinning at it, even as he eventually passed its end.

         His eyes returned straight ahead and, feeling his heart beating faster, he spotted the start of the LarryBoy locations. Now Archie never said which portion of the set he wanted to meet him, so it was up to him to figure it out. “Process and elimination,” as Archibald would call it.

         With his mask in his right hand, Larry ventured onto the sets for “LarryBoy”. Mayor Blueberry’s office? Nope. Living room? Nilch.

         ...oh.

         Almost forgot that most of the scenes were done outside, so the final set (the Larry Cave) _had_ to be where Archie was!

         He grinned from ear to ear and ventured out from the living room set’s “exit”. For the Larry Cave, a set of stairs were installed which began from the back and made it’s way onto the scenery. Yep, the Larry Mobile resided here as well for whatever reason. When Larry approached the top of the stairs and the spot which separated the empty back and lively and familiar scene, he sucked in some air from anticipation.

         He opened the set door and began his descent.

         Well, Larry didn’t see him so far once he reached the bottom. He wasn’t by the car, so…

         His brown eyes glanced to the right where there was a corner which led to Alfred’s area, computers and all. Well, _this_ was obvious.

         Larry hurried over and turned the corner upon reaching it. “Hey’a Archie,” he spoke with a grin, “sorry it took a while--”

          _Holy mother of cotton candy_.

         Well, Archie was there, but...he was sorta out of his costume. His jacket, golden vest, shoes, and trousers were neatly folded in the chair which was moved to the side; meanwhile, their owner sat atop the counter in a pair of black boxer briefs. His dear dress shirt was unbuttoned a little lower from the collar and reaching the mid-section of his chest. His bow-tie, in the meantime was released from its proper state.

         Archibald broke the silence -- _boy_ did he ever -- as he beamed a sly grin, “Oh, _there_ you are, Master Larry. I was beginning to fret that you were lost along the way here.” He leaned back, his grin softening. “I missed you.”

         Larry gulped whilst his face heated a shade of crimson. “Oh.” He almost looked at Archibald’s long legs which were exposed to the cool air of the studio but still had, at least, the brown knee-highs giving minimal warmth to them. “Y--you did?” He paused. “Hold on, how come you’re callin’ me ‘Master Larry’ like we’re doing an episode of ‘LarryBoy’?”

         He simply shrugged without a falter of his smile. “You’re still in costume, so why not.” Now _this_ was daring. Rather awkward sitting on the counter, but for Larry’s reaction so far, it was worth it. Archibald mentally reminded himself to congratulate himself later for the feat which would happen onward. Just...shift back a tad more a-a-a-and... _perfect_!

         “Archie?”  
         “Hm?”

         Larry took a few steps forward as he tried his best to ignore the pounding of blood rushing to his ears at the sight before him. A small, sheepish grin came to his face as he asked, “Want me to call ya ‘Alfred’?”

         Lovingly, he replied without missing a beat, “You’re free to call me whatever name comes to mind, darling.”

         “ _Darling_ ” -- that was a sure sign from Archie whenever he meant something while talking to him. Larry’s chest went wild, but he was successfully capable of remaining calm as he shrunk the gap between the two of them even more. For the second, third maybe (?), time, the younger man gulped and then licked his lips. “So, _Alfred_ …” he asked with a faint stutter, “h--how come you’re doin’ this?”

         “Well, you’ve done so much for me, that I wanted to thank you _privately_ .”   
         “R--really…?”   
         “In addition, I’ve noticed you looking at my legs earlier. I figured, ‘Why not show them some more for him?’ I sincerely hope you enjoy what you’re seeing.”

         O-o-o-oh boy, his entire body had to have been scarlet if it wasn’t already. Well, there was no use in denying what Archibald said was, indeed, true. “Um, well,” Larry darted his eyes to the lengthy legs displayed for him and then to their owner, saying, “ah--I am. They’re really nice...”

         Lying as far as he could, Archibald faked a wail and tossed an arm over his eyes, “Oh, woe is me! My legs claimed another victim!” He purposely crossed one leg over the other. “And it’s my beloved _Master_ _Larry_ , nonetheless!” As soon as he heard Larry snorting twice over a laugh bubbling from him, Archibald grinned widely.

         “You’re silly, Alfred!” Larry gasped all of a sudden when he felt one of Archie’s legs hugged his waist. His brown eyes looked to the leg and, out of curiosity, he lifted a hand and touched the leg before tracing it higher until he made contact with skin, causing Archibald to shiver. “Wow,” he whispered, truly impressed, “your leg’s really soft!”

         Should he say it? Should he really?

         The Brit uncovered his eyes with his stomach flip flopping as he made eye contact with Larry. “You can touch them as much as you want.”

          _Bother_ , that was funny coming out of his mouth--

         He gasped quietly as Larry’s hands began to caress and dance about his legs whilst Larry tried suppressing a grin, especially whenever the soft hands went to his thighs and returned to the exposed portion of his legs. Having someone else’s hands on them was possibly the reason why Archibald bit his lip for a moment in order to restrain a sound wanting to spring out. “Oh, Master Larry…” he said, gentle in volume. He blushed at the soothing touch and then covered his face with his hands, for he realised how he was behaving over the intimate interaction...but then…

         ...but then, Archibald said something under his breath with an unsteady grin on his face, something which made Larry confused since he couldn’t hear him.

         Larry tilted his head. “Did ya say somethin’, Archie?”

         With his chest heaving whilst his eyes were half-lidded and his mouth parted, Archibald panted, “O--oh, I was simply saying that…” he paused for a second and continued, “I want this to be my _leg_ -acy.”

         As soon as he heard how Archie said “legacy”, Larry faltered in an instant and knew what the British man was saying. Archibald, over his groan at the pun, began to laugh. Oh boy, there goes Archibald and his oh-so clever puns!

         ...yep, _he_ was the one who slipped the “eschew” joke in “Bad Apple”, unsurprisingly to Larry. Never would’ve thought Archie liked making jokes like that.

         Through his rather cute snorting which slipped into his laughter, Archibald had to sit up before his body decided to slip whilst he was off-guard. Larry, meanwhile, quirked a brow at him. Wow, he must’ve thought it was really funny. Judging by how he had to briefly remove his monocle in order to wipe a tear from his eye, Larry knew Archibald loved his...uh...funny comment.

         “Oh, I crack myself up,” Archibald said with such a wide grin.

         “Archie,” Larry told him again, though dropping the name ‘Alfred’, “you’re silly. Y’know that?”

         Archibald’s left leg was suddenly sitting upon his right shoulder, causing him to immediately freeze. Larry, for a moment, lost his voice and looked from the lengthy leg and then to its owner.

         The Brit’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “A certain somebody rubbed off on me when it comes to silliness which, I’ll admit, was for the better.”

         All Larry could say in response was, through a voice which cracked and raised in octave, “You’re...really _FLEXIBLE_ aren’t ya...?”

         He winked at him. “ _Very_.”

         Larry made a strangled “eee”, blushing harder.

         All of a sudden, there was a cough, getting the attention of both men. They turned and saw Bob, somewhat taken back by the sight before him. Considering he was wearing his jacket, he was preparing to head somewhere. Wow, how long were they here?!

         After a few seconds of silence between the three, Larry stammered through an embarrassed grin, “Um...hi Bob! What’s up?”

         “What…” Bob spoke with furrowed brows, “are you guys exactly doing?”

         “...um...Archie wanted to show me something.”

         He glanced to Archibald who, through a blush clearly on his face, carefully removed his leg from Larry’s shoulder. Wow, he sure had long legs. When Bob felt heat rise to his cheeks, he hurriedly coughed into a closed fist in order to get back on track. “Maybe you guys should do this in private. You know...” he nudged his head to the side, “the kids and all…?”

         Archibald, originally, was going to simply say “alright” and apologise for the behaviour; however, he had another idea. He stood. “Look at that, my legs have claimed yet another prey.”

         His face burned from being caught staring at the Brit’s legs, but he definitely wasn’t going to admit to it. “I _wasn’t_ looking at them, Archie.”

         He grinned at Bob. “If you say so.”

         “ _Anyway_ ,” Bob changed the subject, “Junior and Laura decided they wanted to see a movie with us instead. Did you guys gonna join us?”

         Larry perked up, smiling eagerly. “A movie? Sure!” He looked to Archibald. “What d’ya say, Archie?”

         “I’d be _delighted_ for some entertainment!” Archibald clasped his hands together. “Although, Bob” he added as he glanced toward the younger man, “I need to quickly change my attire before we can leave.”

         Bob faltered. Nice to be reminded that Archibald was standing there in his boxer shorts, knee-highs, and a pretty dress shirt. “Thank you for the reminder,” he flatly said which caused the British man to snicker. “We’ll be waiting at the front.”

         As Bob left the two be, Larry called out with a wave to accompany it, “Okay! See you in a few, Bob!” His shoulders, without warning, were wrapped around from the right side of him. Larry cranked his head and saw Archibald nuzzling atop his head whilst he made certain his body was pressed against his -- especially those legs of his. He grinned widely. “You really embarrassed ‘im, Archie.”

         “He was staring at my legs, so I felt the need to point it out to him, Master Larry,” he replied with an obvious amused tone in his voice.

         “...how come you’re calling me ‘Master Larry’ again?”  
         “You’re still in costume, remember?”

         Larry gasped and looked at himself. “You’re _right_ …”

         Archibald, in the meantime, briefly bit the right portion of his lip and wondered if he should do one more audacious act before they departed. His conscious believed he _should_ for fun. “Larry?”

         He lifted his head to see what Archibald wanted; however, the taller of the two men leaned down and pressed their lips together. Larry’s ears and neck immediately burned as, after a simple brush of lips, Archibald pulled away with a shy smile. Whoa, it’s been awhile since he did that. Larry blinked. “Archie?”

         “Just wanted to be bold again.”  
         “Oh. Well, if that’s the case...”

         When a grin returned to Larry’s face, Archibald knew in an instant he was about to do something in response -- which Larry did by suddenly sweeping him off his feet and into his arms, causing Archibald to yelp a squeaked, “Larry!”

         “I’m gonna be bold too,” Larry finished what he was saying. Gosh, Archibald sure looked cute in his arms like this. His fingers brushed against his thighs’ underside thanks to the way he held them, something which produced a shiver to run throughout Archie’s body. “Can ya grab your clothes from here?”

         “Um…” Archibald leaned forward and successfully grabbed his items from the chair, as awkward as the position felt. “Yes, I’ve got them.”

         “ ‘kay! Let’s go get dressed--”  
         “Larry?”

         Larry was beginning to walk off the set with Archibald securely in his arms when he looked to him. “Yeah?”

         While Larry carried him through the open doors of the set room, Archibald balanced the items in his small lap as he wound his arms about Larry’s shoulder for a third time today and whispered into his ear, “You can touch my legs later if you’d like, _darling_. I know you’d probably want to know more about their _leg_ -acy.”

         Internally screaming -- that’s what Larry was doing right now both by how Archibald said those words...and that terrible pun’s comeback.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_~~leggy~~ end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue how to end this, so, uh...hopefully the ending was fine. :B


End file.
